


Hitting A Nerve

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Keith hits a sensitive spot.





	Hitting A Nerve

The Paladins were prepared for pain.

It was an intrinsic part of defending the universe. Both sides had guns, Voltron had a flaming sword, even training was intense enough to make their muscles burn. It was a part of their new lifestyle, and while it was unpleasant it was necessary, or at least unavoidable.

But sometimes the pain snuck up in unexpected ways. Keith found that out while piloting Red in a particularly hard training run. He’d thrown his arm back while making a sharp turn around an asteroid, and suddenly found all of his arm tingling and burning.

“Keith, what happened?” Shiro’s voice was immediately in his ear before he even registered that he screamed into the intercom.

“I-I don’t know, my arm just started hurting!”

“How bad is it?”

A few black dots danced across Keith’s vision. “ _Bad_. I feel like I can’t breathe, it hurts so much…” He gritted his teeth and swore. His mind started to flood with fear. Was this some kind of Galra thing finally kicking in? Did the knife incident a few days ago finally activate whatever Galra blood was in his veins?

Suddenly, Allura was cackling over the intercom. “Keith, Keith you’re-” he gasped and laughed between her words, “you’re such a drama queen!”

“What?!”

There was a pause while Allura caught her breath. “You…you just hit your elbow! Your ulnar nerve! Your arm swung back- back and you-” She dissolved into laughter again.

Keith wasn’t sure what hurt more - his elbow, or his pride.


End file.
